L and B Drabbles
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: Drabbles about random B and L relationships and so on.  Perfect for any B and L fan.  May have a little BBxL later.  T for language in the future.  Open to suggestions!
1. First Sightings

~Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters. ~Note: I've learned to love this pairing because it is very entertaining and B is fun to write. This is my first drabble (I've always wanted to write drabbles) and this is my first actual story with B and L. They will be short and full of our favorite detective and psycho… Enjoy!

* * *

The day B saw L was both the best and worst day of his life. From the moment he saw him, his world faded to grey, as if he and L were the only two people on Earth. B and L were young, the same age, although L had been at the Whammy house for longer than B had. B instantly stood stiff, studying the boy with his blood red eyes. L had disheveled raven hair that covered much of his face but B could still see his onyx eyes under the mop of hair, bright with intellect that no young boy should possess. He had dark circles the resided under his eyes, most likely from lack of sleep. B resisted the urge that his mouth had to drop open in shock. L was the kind of boys he only had ever dreamt about and never expected to see. But here he was, standing a mere ten feet away.

"Beyond?" Mr. Whammy asked the boy who had been standing frigid next to him. Of course, behavior such as this was not uncommon at the house. These boys had always been, for lack of a better word, different from others. "Come along," he said, pulling the still frigid boy along. B's head seemed to turn like an owls as he tried to keep his eyes on the boy across the room. According to his eyes which since he could remember had a unique quality about them, the boy's name was L Lawliet. A strange name but compared to Beyond Birthday, completely normal.

"Who is he?" Beyond asked dreamily, seeming to almost be in a trance. He of course already knew the boy's name and his death date but other than that nothing.

Mr. Whammy smiled knowingly and replied, "That is the boy I was telling you about. That is L." Beyond could barely hold his excitement at the knowledge that that boy was the boy he was to be succeeding. He would try his hardest to be just like L, to make him proud, and draw L's attention to him.

He was led to his new room, simple with just a bed, closet, and desk adorning the room. Mr. Whammy left, leaving Beyond to his plans. He began to ruffle his hair so that it would match the perfect disheveled that L's had accomplished. He slipped on a pair of loose blue jeans and a white baggy shirt that hung on his bony shoulders loosely. Then, he slipped off his shoes and looked in the mirror. Staring back at him was a stranger. He looked like a copycat of L, minus the eye color. He would use this feature to distinguish himself from L. Beyond had grown quite fond of his blood red eyes that could see all and more. He felt they demanded more respect and fear than plain colored eyes.

After an eternity of staring in the mirror, Beyond Birthday threw back his head and began to laugh a laugh that caused kids to have nightmares and scarred even adults. It was a laugh that belonged in only the most horrifying horror movies.

Yes, the day B saw L was both the best and worst day of his life. That day he saw the best person in the world. That day he lost his sanity.

* * *

~AN~

How was it? This is my first drabble so I hope it was good. It was funny because I was watching the play Hair with my family when I came up with this. Hmmm watching a play about Hippies and coming up with a B and L drabble… strange.

Hope you liked it and I'll work on getting more on soon. I'm also working on an FMA fanfict right now so we'll see. Thanks for reading all you B and L fans!


	2. Sitting

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Another Note… sadness…

* * *

BLD 2: Sitting

Beyond Birthday was sitting in his favorite spot in the Whammy library, reading a book while watching the boy in the chair ten feet away. This had been his routine for the past few months since he had found out that L always came to the library at the same time every day. He loved to study the boy, dissecting his every action and feature as if he were a frog.

He mimicked everything, from L's looks to the adorable way he held his thumb to his lips as if he was constantly thinking about something. Of course, he probably was. There was one thing he had failed to perfect: the way in which L sat.

It was only to be described as a crouch of sorts but B could not be certain. Truthfully, he felt it the oddest of L's features, and that was saying something. He could not find a reason for it, but if L did it, it must be useful.

"Have I done something to intrigue you?" came a voice, breaking B from his thoughts. Looking up, B gasped to find that his idol was looking down at him with his dark, sleep-deprived eyes. "Well?" he asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Uh, I, uh just was wondering why you sit that way is all," B stammered, almost face-palming at how stupid he sounded. Here he was with L a mere foot away and he was blowing it, his words coming out as though he were an incompetent kindergartener.

L smirked at B and answered in an obviously amused tone, "Well because it increases my thought process and deductive reasoning by over 40%." B watched in awe as L walked away as calmly and silently as he had come.

~Several hours later~

The boy known as A sat on his bed, laughing to himself as he watched his roommate across from him. He was attempting to sit in a chair in some sort of a crouch while doing his homework. His brow was creased with concentration as he tried to balance. His scarlet eyes shown with determination as he lowered himself into a crouch, only to fall off his chair in a heap when he began his homework.

A looked at his roommate sprawled almost like a frog on the floor and could not hold his laughter any longer. His roommate was eccentric but this was ridiculous. "What are you doing?"

B looked at him incredulously and plainly stated, "Trying to sit."

A laughed. "Why like that?"

"Because L said it increases intellect by 40%," B said, brushing himself off as he looked at A, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

The next few hours were spent with B and A trying to perfect their sitting techniques. After many failed attempts, A finally succeeded, followed shortly by B. The next day, Mr. Whammy noticed the two boys walking strangely, as if they were very sore.

~AN~

Oh A why did you have to die?... oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. I originally had a very sketchy (and by sketchy I mean kind of sexy) drabble written but decided to go with a cute fun one instead. Hope you liked it and maybe got my references from Another Note.

Til next time! XP


	3. Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, B, L, A… or any other letter of the alphabet.**

* * *

**Silence is golden... ducktape is silver...**

**Silence: **

Silence is eerie. It consumes all like an uncontained flame with its invisible tendrils snaking around everything it can find. Some say silence is golden; some say it is silver; others say it is black. Like a hole that is impossible to escape from, silence is black.

B had been silent the last few days, his eyes showing no emotion as they stared blankly ahead. It seemed everyone had been silent around him as well, for fear if they broke his silence, he would lose it all together. They feared he might break down again like he had done previously.

~_ B was furious with his roommate, A. A had been avoiding him, locking himself in the private library that only few had access to for hours upon hours, hardly sleeping or eating. Frankly, B was a little worried._

_He began pounding on the library door yelling, "A, come on! Come out now!" There was no answer. B wiggled the doorknob to find it was unlocked. Slowly, he pushed open the wooden door and stepped into the dim room. He let his eyes adjust to the poor lighting of the room and addressed A. "A, I…" B began only for his words to be cut off with a blood curdling scream that shook the room._

_In front of him, A suspended with a noose around his neck tied somehow to the ceiling. The pale light shown on his even paler face and his eyes were rolled back so that B could only see the whites of his eyes staring at him with no emotion. His body was still, obviously it had been hanging there for some time._

_B continued to scream incoherently, staring at the body of his roommate and friend. People of the Whammy house came rushing in and B was led away, still screaming. The next hours, B was locked in an unfurnished room, kicking and screaming. He was having a complete meltdown and Mr. Whammy had decided that it would be best if he was in a room where he could not hurt anyone or himself. They did not let him out for a full day._

And now B stood at a funeral for his one and only friend, staring blankly ahead as they lowered the casket into the ground to be buried forever. B began to look around at the people around him with lowered eyes, obviously resisting the urge to stare at the boy who had just previously been locked in a room, screaming bloody murder. There were not many there, just B, Mr. Whammy, and one or two other kids. Not even L had made an appearance.

B clenched his fist, muttering through clenched teeth, "He didn't even come." Mr. Whammy looked at the boy with concern but was also relieved to hear him say something coherent.

"Who did not come?" he asked.

"That L! He didn't even come to A's funeral! A was going to be his successor and took his own life because of the pressure and he didn't even come!" B yelled, "Did he die for nothing! Does he even care?" Mr. Whammy watched the boy, waiting for him to finish his rant. He needed to get this off his chest.

B finished, panting heavily, and began to sob, looking back at A's grave. Mr. Whammy took his hand, leading him away.

"I will never know why L does what he does," Mr. Whammy explained in a soothing voice, "But he does it for a reason. He did care about A, I know he did. Do not think otherwise. It is ok for you to feel this way but it is over and you need to focus on your goals now. You would not want to let A down."

B was led away from his only friend's grave and the memories that they had shared. Those memories had died and been buried along with A. Part of B was buried there too.

Finally, B had broken his black silence.

**~AN~**

**Oh A, why did you have to die? I don't know how he exactly died sooo yeah, I made something up. I love writing B as a kid. He's kind of demonic and interesting. He would totally be my best friend if I ever met him. Sigh… I don't think that's going to happen.**

**I hope that I can write more with L actually in the story since this is called L and B drabbles… I'll work on it but I need ideas… they usually hit me when I'm out doing something that shouldn't really remind me or B or L… oh well.. I'm strange.**

**Oh and special thanks to...**

**Dnbeyondbb: Hope you liked it and thank you very much... more shall be coming.**

**xL-iz-After-BeyondBirthdayx: Gotta say.. love the name and I'm too lazy to sign in sometimes too... I can't get enough B&L either... hence why I'm writing these XP... more shall come soon!**

**pc: haha yes very cute and very fun to write... stay tuned.. there may be more cuteness soon! XD**

**And to my friends who I'm not going to name because it takes too long and you already know I appreciate you guys.**


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… or Another Note… only my strawberries and dreams… *sigh*

* * *

Nightmares:

B awoke with a start, sweat clinging to his pale frame as he sat up. He shivered with the chill the air of the room gave him when it came into contact with his seemingly too hot skin. Pushing the sheets off his persperating body, B began to remove the black, sweat soaked shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, throwing it to the side and grabbing a new, dry shirt from the closet, slipping it over his head.

The dreams were getting worse now. They varied every time he closed his eyes, each one eating him away as they smashed his heart into tiny pieces. Lately all he dreamt about was A. A slowly losing himself to the stress and pressure that engulfed his mind like a never ending blaze. A locking himself from the world for hours on end. A hanging lifeless from the rafters after taking his own life. His lifeless eyes staring at B, asking why he didn't help. Blaming him. It was all his fault.

B clutched his chest, resisting the urge to throw up the little contents in his stomach. "It's all my fault," he mumbled to himself over and over like a broken record, "I could have helped him."

B arose from his bed, grabbing it when he almost fell to the ground. Slowly, he opened the door, stepping out into the hallway and tiptoeing to the library at the end of the hall. He knew he could not fall asleep after having a nightmare. He would let the insomnia that had developed win this time.

He sat in a comfy leather chair, staring at the wall ahead of him. His eyes were sore with exhaustion and bloodshot from lack of sleep. B yawned heavily, scotching down into the chair.

"If you are tired, why do you not sleep?" a voice asked from across the room, startling B out of the chair and onto the carpet below. Beyond him (AN haha get it?), B could make out a shadow about his height with hair sticking out in all directions. It stood in a hunched over position as it stared directly at him.

"L?" B asked, although he could see the boy's name floating above his head. The figure stepped closer and perched itself in the chair from B.

L looked at B expectantly. "You never answered my question," he reminded the tired boy.

"I keep having nightmares and can't sleep so I came in here," B answered and then yawned as if to accent the fact. L nodded in understanding.

"It helps to talk about them," L said causing B to smirk. It was just over a week ago that he had hated L and now he was going to open up to him. The world must have been ending.

"I don't want to," B stated like a stubborn child.

"They are about A, are they not?" L said matter of factly, making B a little angry. L did not respect boundaries at all. "What is in the past is in the past. A would not want you worrying about something that is already done."

B looked at the boy across from him, fire burning in his scarlet eyes. L didn't care for A at all. Easier to forget. "I won't forget about what happened. I am partially to blame for I did see the signs but chose to brush them off and just look ahead as if I was blind. But you are also to blame and yet it is easier for you to forget. I will never forget. That image is seared into my mind forever," B stated and L watched in amusement, knowing his thumb as he watched. B really was dedicated… or stubborn.

L arose from his seat, collecting something from the table where he had previously been seated at. "Here, I find that this give me more energy," he said, handing B a cup of tea and a piece of strawberry cake. B took it and began to pick at it with his fork.

"Do not forget him but try to suppress the memories. It will get better. And when you feel you cannot sleep, the library is always open. You will have a lot of work to do if you are going to succeed me." And with that, L left B with tea and a half eaten slice of cake.

_I will never forget him and he will never forget me…_

_

* * *

_

~AN~

Yay... finally the next one. I've had this written but have failed to upload it because my teachers have been giving tests and alternative fuel projects... which thanks to my awesome group actually went well! Hope you liked this... L kind of seems like a therapist (I would talk to him) and B seems like a stubborn child (which I am too!). Hooray. Hope to have the next one up soon! XD


	5. Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the letters that come after A and K… or any of the other letters…

* * *

L stared ahead of him intently, watching the boy in front of him. Said boy being watched continued to read the book in front of him, failing to acknowledge L's gaze. The boy's eyes flickered up every so often, peering through his messy, raven hair, only to dash back to the text of the book when he saw L's onyx eyes make contact with his own scarlet ones.

After a while, the boy had had enough. Raising his head, he stared back at L and a staring contest ensued. They said nothing and they sat there staring at each other, daring the other to break the connection. When he could take no more, B finally asked in a moderately annoyed voice, "Why are you staring at me?"

L smirked, "Why because you are staring at me."

B frowned and resisted the urge to punch the boy. _Happy thoughts, B, happy thoughts. _He thought to himself. "That's not what I meant," B said and L's face shown with mock confusion.

"Whatever do you mean, Backup?"

B's teeth began to clench and he became extremely irritated. The world's greatest detective decided to pick now to play dumb. Perfect. "I mean, Lawli, that you have been staring at me for the past hour while I have been busy reading. I hadn't been staring at you until now so you cannot blame the fact that you were just partaking in a silly staring contest," B countered, using 'Lawli' to get under L's skin.

L lifted his thumb to his lip, his classic thinking position, and spoke softly, "Your eyes intrigue me."

B raised an eyebrow at his remark, confused beyond belief (AN get it?). "Oh pray tell what you find 'intriguing'," he asked.

L answered, "Their color is that of a bright red such as that of fresh blood. I find such a color most fascinating when manifested in that of an eye color," he explained.

B smirked. Of course L would be fascinated by his eyes. Most others were intrigued as well until his gaze fell on them and they quickly backed away in fear or disgust. "Oh that's all," B said quietly, returning to his book.

"Do not feel ashamed in your eye color," L told him, "It says a lot about your character. As they say, 'eyes are the windows to the soul'."

_So what? Is he saying that I look like a killer or something? _B asked himself. "Why would you think I'm 'ashamed' of the color?" he asked, "I'm not ashamed."

"Because you hide them under your hair much of the time and when you find others staring at you, you look away before they can take in the scarlet color," L explained, "That's why I think you are ashamed of them."

B turned away from him, as if accenting his point. _Damn perceptive detective, _he thought, kicking himself for letting him see it. At least L didn't know of the real power of his eyes. The power to see one's name and lifespan with one look.

_L Lawliet, I guess even you aren't that perceptive, _B thought, returning to his reading.

* * *

~AN~

Wow this is really short! Sorry! I felt like I needed to write one of these and failed to come up with a really good idea. So this is it... Oh B and his wonderful eyes that see all! Even though he's a psychopath, he's an awesome and slightly loveable psychopath that my friend wants to marry. (she doesn't mind being beaten by him...) Sorry! Next one will be longer hopefully... if I can come up with a good idea.


	6. In Memoriam

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…

* * *

BLD 6: In Memoriam

L stood in front of a grave, his back hunched as it normally was. He was barefoot and his pale feet contrasted in color to the lush green beneath them. His steady breathing made tendrils of steam as he exhaled the crisp air.

He had been notified by the local jail that B had been found in his cell, dead. The mortician pronounced the death to be a heart attack. His untimely death was a shock to L and the detective did not know whether he should be applauding Kira or mourning over the loss of B. He chose the latter even though Beyond's crimes were far from petty and he did deserve the highest degree of consequence. This did not mean that he would condone the actions of Kira.

L had gotten permission to remove B's body and bury it in the Whammy cemetery, much to the staff's dismay. 95% of the house, though they never spoke it aloud, was thankful that B was gone.

He was buried next to the grave of A who, as Beyond had once said, was his only true friend. L could still remember the bouts of depression the B went through after A's death and the red-eyed boy could often be found sitting by the grave, looking off into the distance as if remembering the times he and A had shared. When asked about it, B had simply stated, "A was my friend," and walked away.

Now they were together again, in a death filled slumber. Beyond would be happy that L had actually listened to him. It was the least he could have done.

"It is my fault that you drove yourself to this insanity," L whispered, each word stabbing at his heart as he remembered the insanity that Beyond had fallen into. The sky began to darken and drops of rain began to fall. L looked to the sky, ignoring the rain that was now falling more steadily and within a matter of seconds, he was soaked to the bone. He did not care about the cold that was causing him to shiver uncontrollably. He did not even pay attention when he was suddenly covered by an umbrella and a coat was draped over his shoulders.

His dark eyes stared ahead at the grave, never leaving it as though, if he did look away, B would never forgive him. "Ryuzaki," a voice said gently, taking his arm and pulling him back toward the safe confines of the house. L tore his gaze from the grave, looking at Watari as he led him away.

"Watari," L asked causing the man to look at him quizzically, "Do you think that B would forgive me, after all I had done to worsen his conditions."

The man smiled, "I think he would forgive you. Deep down, I think he cared a lot for you too."

The rain finally ceased and L returned to the grave, placing a single flower on it and walking away to continue his search for Kira.

* * *

~AN~

Sorry this was really short... I've kind of hit a block with this story and have been paying more attention to my other ones right now. I have to come up with more ideas... or see if my friends have any... sorry for the wait (if anyone's even still reading this)


	7. Sufferings

Disclaimer: I don't own DN… nor do I own this idea… thanks Fluffy!

Sufferings:

* * *

The hallways were silent, almost as if no one was there, as if everyone was dead. It was a ghostly hallway that had almost an aura of sadness that seeped into the walls, contaminating the residents. The only sound that was heard was the soft pitter pattering of bare feet as they made their way down said hall.

L was dressed in his normal attire, slumped over, his eyes stinging with the lack of sleep. He had learned to ignore the pain, his insomnia simply unrelenting to the fact that his frail body needed sleep. His hands were in his pockets and his pale complexion made him look almost like a ghost. A ghost that haunted the hallways. Almost comical.

This had become L's tradition, roaming the halls at night alone. He had nothing else to occupy his time for the eight hours of sleep that most normal people obtained. He liked to remind himself that others were breathing around him. He liked the feeling that these people gave off, something like innocence, as they slept. If nothing, it made him a little happier to deal with the pain that came of a new day.

He passed by many doors of the Wammy children before reaching the end of the hall and stopping. He turned to the door, placing a single hand on its wooden surface. He stared at that hand for a while, lost in his own thoughts.

This was B's room, the sad boy who seemed to become sadder with each passing day. L had noticed a dimming in his obscure scarlet eyes since the passing of A. L worried for the boy, not wanting anything else to happen. He had gone through so much already, and there was definitely more to come.

He turned to leave before hearing a whimper. It was barely audible but L was certain that it was the sound of someone in pain. He knocked on the door quietly. "B, are you alright."

The room became deathly silent and there was no response. L began to get visions of A's body hanging limply from the ceiling, except it was not A's eyes that stared blankly ahead. It was B's.

"Backup!" he said more loudly, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

The room was littered with clothing and books as if it had not been cleaned in a while. Knives and other sharp utensils sat on various surfaces, a few of them marked with crimson. Pill bottles were opened and their contents were strewn on both the floor and the nightstand and there was a crudely fashioned noose lying on the floor.

B sat in the middle of the floor, a knife held to his wrist. He was crying and his eyes were shut tight. If he noticed L he did not let on to it. His wrist was already bleeding and that blood had stained the boy's shirt and pants, even a few drops managed to fall on the floor.

"B," L said, snatching the knife from the boy's hand. Beyond did not even look up and he seemed confused, wondering where the knife that had previously been in his possession vanished to. "Snap out of it!" L said sharply, physically shaking the boy. B's head just lolled back and forth, seemingly in a daze. L grabbed a towel, wiping the blood from the boy's wrist and from the ground. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked with no expectation for an answer. He proceeded to leave the boy there while collecting up the various weapons and pills that were strewn everywhere in the room. He placed them in the laundry basket before carefully pushing it into the hall.

Returning to B, he found that he had taken to a fetal position on the floor, thumb resting on his lips, and fallen asleep. L sighed, trying his best not to wake him and get him to the bed. He resorted to draping a blanket over the boy before leaving the room to wake Watari.

As he left, L could faintly hear B mutter, "A."

* * *

~AN~

Thank you thecatchinglightalchemist for this idea! I've really hit writer's block with this one!


	8. Sick Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… nor do I own the idea for the drabble… that goes to bittersweet-endings-2214! Thanks a lot!

Sick day:

* * *

B stared at the ceiling as it seemed to become blurry and then clear. His body felt abnormally heavy and he had barely moved for the last few days. Under the warmth of the blankets, his already thin body was becoming more and more emaciated, his ribs now protruded grotesquely and he could count each when he lifted his shirt up. His nose stung from blowing it an excessive amount of times and his throat ached from coughing. He had even felt like he had coughed up a lung after one fit of coughs.

A slight knock came from the door and B cringed at the quiet knock as it sent a wave a pain like a man was pounding his brain as if it were a gong. Without waiting for an answer, the door swung open revealing a tall, though you would not exactly know it, thin boy wearing his normal, white, long-sleeved shirt with jeans and no shoes. His hair was in its normal disarray and he carried a serving dish with a single tea cup steaming with what was to be assumed was tea.

"Hello, B," L greeted and B again cringed at the sound. L walked into the room, setting the dish on the bedside table. He proceeded to stir in an ample amount of sugar, just as B liked it.

"Why are you here?" B muttered despite the ache of his throat.

L continued stirring. "We are a bit short staffed at the moment due to the illness going around the house at a steady pace. As I result, I have taken the liberty to delivering you tea, as I know how much sugar that you want in it." He set the spoon down. "Now sit up and drink. Then, I have been told that you must take some medication."

B obeyed, sitting up in bed and taking the white tea cup in equally white hands. His hands shook slightly from fatigue caused by the influenza and he sipped the sugary tea slowly. L watched with no emotion, his face completely blank.

As B sipped the last drop, L measured out a certain amount of a red medicine into a spoon. Before there was time to protest, he shoved the spoon into B's mouth who had no choice but to swallow. The repulsing medicine slithered down his throat and he shuddered at the taste.

L placed the contents back on the tray and proceeded to clean up. B shivered. "Why is it so cold in this house?" he muttered through chattering teeth.

"That would be your fever," L explained. "The house is actually quite warm at the moment but your fever tricks you into thinking that you are cold. An inevitable part of your immune system."

B stared at him. "Do you ever not sound smart?" he asked.

L placed his thumb to his lips. "Not that I am aware."

B chuckled. "Won't you get sick if you are exposed to me?"

"Possibly," L said, "But I am always around other kids. I do not believe that I will get sick if I have not already."

…..

"Would you like some tea, L-sama?" B asked.

L turned to B, his head pounding. "Thank you, Backup-kun."

* * *

~AN~

Hope you liked it! This was a really good idea! Loved it and thank you! Hope you feel better! Don't cough up a lung. They are very hard to clean up. XP Anyways... I like it when people give me ideas... they are fun to play off of. Thanks for reading!


	9. Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… obviously…

* * *

L,

We have known each other for a long time, for as long as I can remember. I have admired you from the moment I saw you on that first day. I strived to be just like you, to duplicate your every action and trait. I thought maybe then I would be important. Maybe then I would be someone that people would admire. I now realize that I was hiding my true feelings. My feelings for you. I was so conflicted. I struggled through those times. Had my ups and downs. Don't we all. I could never find my place in life. What role was I to have? I always envied you. You knew who you were going to be. A detective. Someone who brought justice to an otherwise cruel and unfair world. I respect you for that but I must say that my path has brought me to an entirely different side of the spectrum. The next time we meet, I think that we will be separated by cold, metal bars or six feet of dirt. Either way, we will end up separated and alone, something that was inevitable from the beginning. It saddens me but alas it is true. What everyone has always said about me is correct. I am insane, mentally unstable, and ready to snap. That is why I must leave. Forever.

-B

B stared at the note in front of him, staring at it long and hard. It was written crudely and anyone could tell that he was emotional while writing it. Almost a bit angry. The words made deep indentations in the page as he pressed down hard with the pen. B gritted his teeth, contemplating what to do. He had his plans arranged perfectly. He was completely honest when he said that he was going to resort to crime. He just had to execute it perfectly. Maybe then L would realize his feelings toward him. Once feelings of joy now turned to feelings of animosity.

B sighed, tearing the paper from the notebook he had written in and grabbing the matchbook he kept on the bookshelf. Striking a match, he held the flame, staring at it for a few seconds until holding it close to the paper. It instantly caught, burning freely. He threw it in the waste paper basket, watching it burn to ash before leaving.

"Until we meet again, Lawli," he muttered, turning and leaving forever.

* * *

~AN~

Ok I admit it this was really short... I didn't have any better ideas. This was pretty much what I was doing when my teacher was droning on and on about poetry. Sorry for the long wait for an update. School, busy, other stories... enough said. Anyways, this is pretty much just a letter that B writes but L will never see about his unresolved feelings and how he was leaving for a life of crime. Poor BB-kun. Anyways... thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... its characters... and so on...

LBD: Gone

* * *

L was scared. He had never been so scared in his entire life. It had been eerily quiet in the Wammy Hous (as it normally was) but something seemed different. Something seemed wrong.

Normally on mornings such as these, B was found reading in the library and L often joined him. They spent endless hours reading in silence, never saying a word to one another but at the same time, seeming to say everything that was on their minds.

Today, L sat alone, staring blankly at a few crime reports in front of him. He was having a hard time focusing without the presence of B next to him. There was something out of the ordinary, he just could not put his finger on it.

"Watari, where is B?" L asked the man who was currently bringing him tea.

Watari shrugged, continuing to pour L's tea and set it next to him. "If he is not here then perhaps he is in his room? He is normally here at this time."

L nodded, thanking Watari, and left the library. He walked down the desolate hallway, barefoot as he normally was. B's room lied at the end of the hall, secluded from the other rooms. L arrived outside the door, lifting a hand to knock. He hesitated slightly, his hand a mere inch from the door. Was he overreacting? His own actions reminded him of that of a worried parent's. Or so he had always read.

Shaking his head, L rapped quietly on the door. No answer. Another knock and again no answer. Not even a sound emanating from the room. L knocked a bit more frantically, again to no avail. "B?" he asked in case the boy happened to be sleeping or could not hear the knocking. There was no response. L took a deep breath, trying the handle. The door opened and L stepped into the darkened room. The curtains were pulled and the lights were off so that the room was cloaked in darkness.

L stepped further into the room, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light slowly. The bed had been properly made and the room was surprisingly tidy. B was nowhere to be seen.

L walked around the entire room, making sure that B was actually gone. He checked in the closet and even under the bed only to find them completely empty. The bathroom had the same result. All of B's belongings were gone as well.

L felt as though he would be sick. Where could B have gone? His successor. What would he do? He knew he had others but for B to just be suddenly gone was just so bizarre. One minute he was studying in the library and the next, he was gone, all traces of his existence gone from the house.

Something caught his eye. There was something that lied at the bottom of the wastebasket by B's desk. L knelt down, staring intently at what seemed to be ash. Scooping it into his hand, L spread the contents on the desk, scrutinizing them. Among the ash was a single scrap that was slightly charred but otherwise legible. Picking it up, L looked carefully at it, attempting to read it. Scrawled on the paper were the words "I must leave. Forever." L stared long and hard at the paper, trying to register what it said. How was it that this was the only piece that was saved? Was it fate? Was B trying to tell him something more?

L dropped the piece of paper back with the ash, walking out of the room robotically, heading to find Watari to inform him of B's disappearance.

"Until we meet again, my Backup," he whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

~AN~

I have so run out of ideas... so I apologize in advance if updates aren't frequent. I just am not really motivated to write this right now especially with my Letters to Lovers and my Naruto fanfiction... but if anyone has any ideas they want done I would be ever so grateful... Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	11. He's Dead

**Drabble #11: He's dead.**

L sat at his desk, stacking sugar cubes into a neat pile. He heard the door open behind him, and knew immediately it was Watari. He did not acknowledge the man. He had gotten accustomed to the man just leaving his sweets next to him before vacating the room. When he did not hear the rolling cart that he normally brought sweets on, L could barely contain his confusion.

"You must be hear bearing news," L said, continuing his endless stacking of sugar cubes.

Watari shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He paused.

"Watari, please just tell me what it is. I have a lot of work to do on this new case," L said irritably, his hand unwavering.

"It's B. I heard news from the warden that he passed away last night," Watari said.

L's hand stopped in midair. The sugar cube slipped from his hand and fell onto the desk. The stack he had been forming fell with it, sending sugar cubes all over the desktop.

"How did he die?" L said, breaking out of his trance. He picked up the sugar cubes one by one, stacking them again.

Watari sighed. "A heart attack."

L sighed. "Kira, again then," he said to himself. "Still sticking to his killing of criminals." L looked back at Watari. "Keep the death secret to the rest of the Wammy House. There are still children there who remember B. We do not want word getting out about his identity and give Kira that victory."

"Of course," Watari said, backing out of the room.

"Oh, and Watari," L called. "Bring in some strawberry jam, will you?"

Watari smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'll bring it right in."

L turned back to his computer, shrinking some of the windows he had previously had open. He clicked an unnamed folder on the left side of his desktop, watching as it expanded to reveal a single file. He clicked on it, waiting the nanosecond it took for it to load.

The article about the LA Murder Cases that had happened years back appeared, a headline reading "GRUESOME MURDER SOLVED BY WORLD FAMOUS L." Underneath was a picture of his signature letter along with a picture of the FBI agent, Naomi Misora. Along with these two pictures was one more, a picture of B as they had displayed him on the most wanted list.

L had been skeptical about posting a picture of B, especially after all he had hypothesized during this Kira case.

He couldn't help but feel that he might be responsible for the criminal's death.

* * *

**~AN~**

**Well, it's been a long time and I have no idea if anyone is still reading this story but if you're out there I thank you. Sorry about not updating in forever. I just finished my long Naruto fic so I finally have time to update some of these smaller projects. **

**Just because this drabble is about BB's death doesn't mean he won't be alive in future chapters. I'm always open to suggestions on drabbles so if there's something you want to see review and tell me! :)**


End file.
